chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Memories of Purity
|gold = 900 900 900 3000 |exp = 500 500 500 700 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: Stage 4: }} Part 1/5 Phoena [ So this is the Great Shrine? ] Knight [ Yes, the Holy Queen is inside. I hope she's all right... ] Monster [ ... ] Knight [ Darn it... We'll deal with the monsters here. You take care of the ones inside. ] Pirika [ Understood! ] ---- Monster [ ... ] Phoena [ We won't let you go! ] Part 2/5 Pirika [ They've gotten pretty deep inside... If this keeps up, we could be in trouble. ] Phoena [ Let's hurry! ] Part 3/5 Pirika [ Holy Queen! ] Phoena [ We've come to save you! ] Pirika [ Darn it! Where in the world were... ] -- Sounds of a battle echoed through the hallway -- Phoena [ Please wait... I heard the fighting coming from that direction. ] Pirika [ Let's go have a look! ] ---- Einslotte [ Get of my sight, you scum! ] -- Einslotte attacks monster -- Monster [ ...! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Ah ha ha ha! Not bad! ] Einslotte [ Vixen! I shall avenge my liege! ] Phoena [ Einslotte! ] Einslotte [ Y-You came too! Stay back! I'll deal with her! ] Pirika [ She attacked not just the Vice Capital but the Holy Capital too... ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Mwa ha ha... It seems this is where we were fated to meet. ] Phoena [ ...Hero! ] Pirika [ It's okay. Phoena, we'll protect you. ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Oh my, how valiant of you. ] Einslotte [ Aaaaaaaaaaahhh! ] -- Einslotte charges forward -- ???? (Eirenus) [ Oh, how dangerous. ] -- Einslotte attacks but misses -- Einslotte [ Darn you! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ I supposed this does put me at a bit of a disadvantage. ] Einslotte [ I won't let you get away! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Hee hee. I won't run away... Come here! ] -- A black fog emerges and monsters start to appear -- Monster [ ... ] Monster [ ... ] Pirika [ What!? Monsters appeared form nothing? ] Einslotte [ So this is the mechanism that made the monsters suddenly appear! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Heh heh. Even if you understand the mechanism, there's nothing you can do about it. ] Einslotte [ It's obvious! Cut off the root and the monsters vanish as well! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Ah ha ha ha! You're not bad! Alright, I'll be your opponent! ] Einslotte [ Prepare yourself! ] Pirika [ We'll let Einslotte deal with her, while we deal with the small fries! ] Part 4/5 Pirika [ The small fries have been dealt with! What about Einslotte!? ] ---- -- Einslotte trades blows with the demon -- Einslotte [ Darn it! You're good! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Heh heh heh heh... We're not done yet! More, more, more! ] -- She makes an incantation and her dark aura grows stronger -- Pirika [ I feel the same way I felt in the Vice Capital! Phoena! Get away from here-- ] Phoena [ No! Please, don't come out...! ] -- Phoena's book flips open, surrounded in a dark aura, shooting out dark lightning -- -- A black fog emerges from the book; And one by one, monsters start to materialise -- Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ We were too late! ] Einslotte [ What? The monsters came from that girl? ] Einslotte [ Hey! What the hell is going on!? Are you that woman's companions too!? ] Pirika [ No, but we've no time to explain! For now, just take care of the monsters! ] Einslotte [ Very well... The inquiry can wait! Now I've got to finish off this woman! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Ah ha! ] Part 5/5 Pirika [ Phoena! The book!? ] Phoena [ I-It's calmed down for now! ] Pirika [ Alright. Get far away from her while you still can! ] Phoena [ Yes! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ I won't let you get away this time. Phoena, you are mine! ] Pirika [ I won't let you! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Get out of my way! ] -- The demon disappeared, leaving behind a black mist -- Pirika [ Oh no?! ] -- Reappearing behind Pirika, she swiftly moved towards Phoena -- Einslotte [ Agh!! ] -- Einslotte dashed in between them, shielding Phoena from the attack -- Pirika [ Y-You... ] Einslotte [ ...I don't understand the circumstances, but I will slay you now! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Ah ha, no one likes a pushy man, you know! ]